


The Mountain [vid]

by frith_in_thorns



Category: The Girl with All the Gifts (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Narrative Vid, Video, Who gets to be people?, Zombies, journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: I was born in a fork-tongued story // I see the mountain, and that is all I seeMelanie and her journey.A VidUKon Premiere vid.





	The Mountain [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT NOTES: This is a zombie source. It is also cut for minimal gore. There is one scene of a group of zombies being shot in the head from a distance. Another scene has a zombie child biting into an adult's neck, not close-up. Some general violence including very briefly children fighting each other. I'd rate overall gore at US crime show level.

**Download:** [182mb mp4](http://puppis.infinium.org.uk/frith/TheMountain_frithinthorns_GirlWithAllTheGifts.mp4)

 **Lyrics:**  
I was born in a forked-tongued story,  
Raised up by merchants and drugstore liars.  
Now I walk on the paths of glory,  
One foot in ice, one in fire.

I see the mountain, the mountain comes to me,  
I see the mountain and that is all I see.

Some poor prophet comes, some find solace,  
Some lay him down in a junkyard bay.  
Some will chase us and some will call us,  
Gone, gone, gone in a day.

Gone to the mountain, the mountain comes to me,  
I see the mountain and that is all I see.

Miller take me and miller grind me,  
Scatter my bones on the wild green tide.  
Maybe some roving bird will find me,  
Over the water we'll ride.

Over the mountain, the mountain comes to me,  
I see the mountain and that is all I see.

Some build temples and some find altars,  
Some come in tall hats and robes spun fine.  
Some in rags, some in gemstone halters,  
Some push the pegs back in line.

I see the mountain, the mountain comes to me,  
I see the mountain and that is all I see.


End file.
